Lie to me
by Krisa-chan
Summary: Nachdem Miroku im Kampf gegen Naraku fast sein Leben verloren haette, sieht es fuer eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit Sango duesterer aus als jemals zuvor. Oneshot bezieht sich auf Kapitel 448


So, mein allerneustet Werk. Es knüpft direkt an Manga-Kapitel 448 "Wounds of shouki" an, das erst am 8.3.06 rauskam, als brandaktuell ist. Ich weiß also nicht, inwiefern das was ich hier schreibe zutrifft, aber ich hab mich recht genau an das gehalten was da passiert. Wer das Kapitel selbst lesen möchte, findet es auf aber hier kommt noch ne kleine zusammenfassung aus meiner feder:

Miroku versucht Naraku ins Kazaana einzusaugen, damit Kikyou nicht den Juwelensplitter aus Kohakus Rücken nehmen muss, um das Shikon no Tama zu vervollständigen. Dabei nimmt er extrem viel shouki in sich auf und blutet in Folge dessen aus allen möglichen Körperöffnungen (augen, mund, nase, ohren) und hat eine tiefe Wunde auf der Brust. Inuyasha zwingt ihn, das Kazaana zu schließen und Kikyou saugt das shouki aus seinem Körper in ihren, was drei Tage in Anspruch nimmt. Als er wieder aufwacht, sagt Kikyou, dass sie nicht in der Lage war, all seine Verletzungen zu heilen und das Kazaana... naja, sie beendet den satz nicht, aber es liegt wohl auf der hand, dass es durch den Versuch Naraku zu töten weiter gewachsen ist... Miroku will nicht, dass Sango davon erfährt, weil sie wegen Kohaku schon genug Sorgen hat. Das Kapitel endet damit, dass Miroku die schlafende Sango anschaut und sagt/denkt, dass er nicht bereut, was er getan hat...

Lie to me

by

Krisa-chan

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Tages fielen sanft durch das Fenster und tanzten auf dem groben Holzboden der winzigen Hütte. Draußen fegte der Wind durch die Bäume und die Blätter raschelten und wisperten wie fremde Stimme. Leises Schnarchen drang von außen an mein Ohr, offenbar weilte Kouga immernoch unter uns, damit Kagome-sama –oder Kikyou-sama – sich seiner Verletzungen annehmen konnten. Inuyasha hingegen war die gesamte Nacht rastlos um unsere Lagerstelle gewandert, immer nach Narakus Schergen Ausschau haltend, die uns nun, in einer unserer schwächsten Stunden, gefährlicher denn je werden konnten.

Hätte Inuyasha doch nur zugelassen, dass ich Naraku erledigte, dann hätte unser monatelanges Hoffen und Bangen, die ständige Abwechslung von Erfolgen und Rückschlägen, endlich ein Ende gefunden.

Kagome-sama hätte in ihre eigene Zeit zurückkehren können –sofern sie sich nicht dazu entschloss bei Inuyasha zu bleiben -.

Kikyou-sama hätte endlich ihren Frieden gefunden.

Kouga hätte seine Kameraden gerächt und wieder zu seinem mehr oder weniger ruhigen und friedlichen Leben als Anführer der yourouzoku zurückkehren.

Inuyasha, der alte Schlawiner, hätte sich endlich mal für ein Mädchen entscheiden können.

Shippo –bei näherem Überlegen würde sich für Shippo wohl am wenigsten ändern, schließlich war er als einziger von uns nicht persönlich in den Kampf mit Naraku verwickelt.

Sango, Kohaku und Kirara wären wohl in ihr Dorf heimgekehrt und hätten versucht es neu aufzubauen. Vielleicht hätte Sango einen netten jungen Mann kennengelernt, der ihr Temperament genauso sehr zu schätzen gewusst hätte wie ich.

Sie sollte glücklich werden, auch ohne mich.

Sie hätte eine Weile um mich getrauert, wenn ich vor drei Tagen gestorben wäre und Naraku dabei mit in den Tod gerissen hätte, aber sie ist stark. Sie wäre irgendwann darüber hinweggekommen. Ich hätte ihr Kohaku zurückgegeben. Irgendwann wäre sie wieder glücklich geworden.

Zumindest versuchte ich mich selbst davon zu überzeugen, als ich sie beobachtete, wie sie schlief. Sie saß in einer Ecke der Hütte, mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt und die Beine angezogen. Einen Arm hatte sie um Kohaku geschlungen, den sie fest an sich presste. Kikyou-sama hatte gesagt, sie hätte ihn in den drei Tagen, die ich bewusstlos gewesen war, kaum aus den Augen gelassen, so glücklich war sie ihren kleinen Bruder wieder zu haben. Wenn vermutlich nur für begrenzte Zeit. Ich war sicher, dass er und Kikyou-sama uns bald wieder verlassen würden.

Es würde schwer werden für Sango; und ich würde nicht immer da sein, um sie zu trösten. Nicht einmal Kikyou-sama war in der Lage gewesen, all das shouki, das ich bei dem Versuch Naraku zu vernichten in mich aufgenommen hatte, aus meinem Körper zu bannen; und das Kazaana schmerzte und pulsierte und wuchs. Nein, ich würde nicht mehr lange für sie da sein können.

Aber eins hatte ich mir schon vor langer Zeit geschworen: Ich würde nicht alleine sterben. Mit meinem Tod würde ich meine Kameraden einfürallemal von diesem Übel, das sich selbst Naraku nannte befreien.

Und Sango sollte keinesfalls erfahren, wie schlecht es wirklich um mich bestellt war. Sie hatte wegen Kohaku schon genug Sorgen, ich wollte ihr Herz nicht auch noch damit belasten.

Sangos Augenlider flatterten und ihr Griff um Kohakus Schulter lockerte sich; sie würde bald aufwachen. Tatsächlich ließ ihr Erwachen nicht lange auf sich warten. Ihre Augen öffneten sich und sie streckte sich und gähnte, um die letzte Müdigkeit zu vertreiben. Ihr Blick wanderte sofort zu mir uns als sie bemerkte, dass ich ebenfalls wach war, lächelte sie mir zu. Behutsam löste sie sich von Naraku und tapste auf Zehenspitzen zu mir herüber. An meinem Futon angekommen, kniete sie sich neben mich und legte sacht ihre Hand auf meinen linken Arm.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie flüsternd, immer darauf bedacht ihren Bruder und Kagome-sama, die in einer anderen Ecke des Raums in ihrem Schlafsack schlummerte, nicht zu wecken.

„Miserabel", antwortet ich und versuchte zu lächeln. Definitiv keine gute Idee, wenn der ganze Körper sich so anfühlte, als sei eine Kuhherde darüber galoppiert.

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht", wisperte sie, während sie mir eine Strähne von meiner schweißbedeckten Stirn strich, „du hättest sterben können."

„Ich weiß", gestand ich, „aber vielleicht hätte ich es geschafft."

„Na und?", entfuhr es ihr, „denkst du der Sieg über Naraku hätte irgendeinen Wert für uns, wenn du der Preis dafür wärst. Ich würde lieber noch hundert Jahre weiter gegen ihn kämpfen, als dich zu verlieren". Ihre Hand presste nun fest gegen meine Wange und Tränen standen in ihren Augen.

„Nein, willst du nicht", stellte ich fest. Meine eigene Hand griff nach ihrer und umschloss sie fest.

„Nein, will ich nicht", bekannte sie und schüttelte den Kopf und einen Moment lang hatte ich Angst vor dem, was als nächstes kommen sollte.

„Manchmal bin ich es so leid." Sie stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und in ihrer Stimme war all ihr Hoffnungslosigkeit, all ihr Trostlosigkeit spürbar.

„Denkst du, es wird irgendwann vorbei sein?"

Sie beobachtete meine Züge ganz genau, während ich über ihre Frage nachdachte und stellte dann noch eine weitere: „Denkst du wir werden irgendwann die Chance haben glücklich zu sein? Zusammen?"

Ich streichelte weiter ihre Hand auf meinem Gesicht und wich ihrem fragenden Blick so gut es ging aus. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich sagen sollte.

„Willst du eine ehrliche Antwort haben?", fragte ich schließlich.

Einen Augenblick musste sie überlegen, dann lächelte sie traurig.

„Nein. Lüg mich an. Bitte, Houshi-sama, lüg mich an."

Ich löste meine Hand von ihrer und legte sie stattdessen um ihre Hüfte und zog sie zu mir hinab auf den Futon. Ich beobachtete sie ganz genau als ich dies tat, sog ihren Anblick in mich auf. Wie ihre Augen von der Farbe dunklen Honigs sich vor Überraschung weiteten, als ich sie berührte, wie ihr Haar bei jeder Bewegung hin und her schwang, wie die erste Träne ihre gerötete Wange hinablief. Von nun an konnte jeder unserer gemeinsamen Momente der letze sein.

Ihr Kopf ruhte nun auf meiner entblößten Brust, ihr warmer Atem kitzelte warm auf meiner Haut.

„Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern", begann ich, „ dann werden wir Naraku besiegen. Wenn nicht beim nächsten Mal, dann halt beim übernächsten, aber bald, das verspreche ich dir. Dann werden wir ein großes Fest feiern, all unsere Freunde werden da sein und auf diesem Fest werde ich dann offiziell um deine Hand anhalten. Wir werden heiraten und jede Menge Kinder haben, mindesten ein Dutzend. Wir könnten in dein Dorf zurückkehren und dort leben, was meinst du? Wir werden ein friedliches Leben führen und eine wunderbare Ehe. Wir werden uns nie streiten –na ja, fast nie- und uns immer so lieben wie am ersten Tag, selbst wenn wir alt und grau sind. Und dann, irgendwann nach vielen, vielen glücklichen gemeinsamen Jahren werden wir in aller Stille nebeneinander einschlafen und im nächsten Leben wieder genauso glücklich werden wie in diesem."

Sango lauschte meiner kleinen Rede aufmerksam und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie sie zutiefst berührte. Immer fester presste sie sich gegen meinen Leib und ich hielt sie, streichelte ihr langes Haar und ihren Rücken, wischte ihre stillen Tränen fort und konnte dabei meine eigenen nicht zurückhalten.

Als ich geendet hatte, blickte sie mir fest in die Augen, und sagte nur ein einziges Wort:

„Lügner"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, das war's. Lob? Kritik? irgendetwas? Ich liebe reviews doch so sehr.

Der Titel und die "Inspiration" zu diesem ganzen "Lüg mich an"-Zeug stammt übrigens von einer Buffy-Folge der 2. Staffel.

Und ja, ich weiß ich sollte wirklich mal Ai no Sakura oder Time oder Marriage weiterschreiben, das neue AnS Kapitel ist sogar schon zu 95 fertig. Aber nachdem ich gestern dieses Manga-Kapitel gelesen hatte, _musste_ ich das hier einfach schreiben. Vor allem weil ich beim Lesen wirklich geglaubt hab Miroku würde sterben (ich trau der Frau alles zu, seitdem Kagura tot ist) und hab Rotz und Wasser geheult. Ich bin mal gespannt, ob es im nächsten Kapitel ein Paar Sango-Miroku-Momente gibt, denn die neue Situation hat definitiv sehr viel Potential... Und ich frage mich, wie lange Kikyou und Kohaku bei der Inu-tachi bleiben werden...

Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte das nächste Kapitel schon in den Händen halten

P.S. Sieht Miroku auf dem letzten Bild nicht einfach scharf aus?


End file.
